1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing an electrode structure, a method of manufacturing the same, and an energy storage device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochemical capacitors, known as supercapacitors or ultracapacitors, are energy storage devices using charge storage occurring in an interface between an electrolyte and an electrode. Electrochemical capacitors have middle characteristics between those of electrolytic capacitors and secondary batteries and are primarily utilized as an energy storage devices. Electrochemical capacitors have the capability of quickly charging/discharging, a high degree of efficiency, and semi-permanent durability. Electrochemical capacitors may replace secondary batteries or may be used together with secondary batteries.
A capacity of a supercapacitor is proportional to the area of an electrode. Although the capacity of a supercapacitor may be increased by increasing the volume of the supercapacitor, the size of the supercapacitor is limited depending on the application that the supercapacitor is used in. Accordingly, an increase in capacity due to the increase of a specific surface area corresponding to a surface area per unit volume is desirable.
In the related art, there is a method of using a porous electrode material with good conductivity in order to increase the specific surface area of an electrode. Development of an electrode material suitable for an increase in a specific surface area and an increase in charge mobility is a method for effectively increasing the capacity of a supercapacitor is ongoing. For example, in the related art, a miniaturized Electric Double Layer Capacitor (EDLC) using a large specific surface area of an active carbon material was commercialized for memory backup of various electronic devices in 1980s. Recent developments of electrode materials and manufacturing techniques in the related art has led to an increase in the development of mid to large-sized products, thereby highlighting the importance as next-generation high-reliability energy storage devices, such as power sources for equipment for military-use, aerospace-use, medical use, and so forth, propulsion powering systems of Hybrid Electric Vehicles (HEVs) and Fuel Cell Electric Vehicles (FCEVs), power systems adapting to a load change in alternative resources of energy, and so forth, for efficient use of energy.